


Sumar

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [24]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Francesco más Sally eran igual a un desastre total [...]





	Sumar

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 24

**Sumar**

Ray puede sumar perfectamente y sabe de sobra que Francesco más Sally eran igual a un desastre total. Observa a su esposo y a su ex novia conversar cordialmente pero más tensos que una cuerda de violín solo para no armar un escándalo, pero Ray no es ciego, en lo absoluto; tanto Francesco como Sally estaban a un segundo de saltar sobre el otro si su velada guerra de insultos sutiles es un indicativo.

Sabía que no debió aceptar la invitación a esa fiesta de beneficencia cuando vio el nombre de Sally en ella, pero su esposo había insistido. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Había dicho Francesco, lo peor piensa con amargura bebiendo de su copa es precisamente lo que estaba pasando.

Sally siempre culpó a Francesco de su ruptura, Francesco no le perdonaba a la mujer haber sido su primer amor, algo sobre su orgullo italiano piensa Ray, pero a esas alturas no podía importarle menos. Termina la copa dejándola en la mesa y de media vuelta para salir de allí demasiado cansado para intervenir en la conversación o detenerlos. Dejaría que se despedazaran un rato más y aprovecharía para dormir las horas que le hacían falta luego de tanto entrenamiento.

Toma su chaqueta de la mano del mayordomo sacando de ella sus llaves y sale del edificio; camina hacia su auto, pero antes de subir en él unos fuertes brazos le envuelven. Sabe que es Francesco por lo que simplemente suspira y se gira recibiendo un beso de disculpas por parte del italiano. No puede enojarse por mucho tiempo con él pero tomará en cuenta no volver a juntarlos de nuevo en una habitación.


End file.
